


Wedding Bliss

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, I blame Kit and Natalie for that, I intend to correct it, Jon/Marge is my OTP, Lack of Jon/Marge fics is a crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: It's Sansa and Willas' wedding. Margaery met Sansa's handsome cousin.





	Wedding Bliss

 

 

“You look beautiful!”, Margaery exclaimed after placing the silver Tiara on Sansa's head. The snow-colored gown suited her perfectly with her pale skin and rich Auburn hair. It was the wedding of her brother, Willas and her best friend Sansa and Margery took a great care to plan this wedding as perfect as possible. Margaery always knew that this day will come ever since Willas expressed interest in Sansa five years ago and Margaery was so happy when they announced their engagement. They heard a knock on the door and Margaery opened it to see Mr. Stark standing on the other side, ready to walk his daughter down the aisle.

Within few minutes, all the bridesmaid and the groomsmen took their positions and waited for Mr. Stark to escort his daughter. Margaery scanned the crowd and her eyes settled on the Stark siblings chatting animatedly with a gorgeous man. He was wearing a neat black suit, his shoulder-length dark curly hair was combed backward and his short dark beard was groomed to perfection. Margaery did the guest list and couldn't identify who he was. It's only when Arya came and sat near him, she saw the resemblance. The handsome stranger was none other than Jon Targaryen, Sansa's cousin studying Medicine down at Oldtown. Sansa mentioned him a few times but she never told Margaery how handsome he was.

Jon caught her staring at him and she quickly turned her head, hiding her reddened cheeks. Margaery needed a distraction to control her blush and thankfully, it was provided by the Septon's announcement to bring the bride. Mr. Stark walked Sansa down the aisle slowly and handed her hand over to Willas. The couple was pronounced as man and wife in the next few minutes and the guests made their way towards the reception area. The newly married couple received all congratulations and Margaery saw Jon and his parents made their way towards the newly wed to offer their congratulations and a gift box.

The reception was quickly done and everyone moved towards the party hall. Margaery danced with her brothers Garlan and Loras and saw Jon did the same with Arya and few other ladies, who swayed their bodies too close to him, no doubt to feel him up. After a few minutes, Margaery heard Sansa calling her name with a huge smile and quickly marched towards her.

“Marge!”, Sansa exclaimed. “Meet my cousin, Jon”, Sansa said pointing finger towards a man. Only then she noticed Jon was standing a few feet away from Sansa and discussing something with Willas. Jon turned around, his dark eyes met hers and triggering something in her stomach. Sansa noticed her blush and quickly scurried off with Willas leaving her alone with Jon.

“Jon Targaryen”, she heard him introduce himself in his husky voice, offering his hand for a shake.

Margery quickly composed herself and returned his greeting. “Margaery Tyrell”, she introduced herself and shook his hand.

Within a few minutes, they found themselves on the dance floor. Margaery caught several people staring at them, including Jon's mother and father, as they danced expertly with a huge grin. Jon turned her around and pulled her towards him in one quick motion. She blamed her sex-deprived mind for swaying her hips seductively over his crotch and felt his erection over her ass. Jon inhaled the scent of her hair and hummed appreciatively.

Margaery didn't know what happened and certainly didn't care how as she found herself in Jon's room while the party was going on at full swing in downstairs. He pushed her on to the wall and captured her lips in one hungry kiss, sliding his tongue slowly into her mouth as Margaery slid hers in him.

Jon's hands were placed on her ass and he was griping tightly, her fingers were running through his dark curls that she came to love in a few short minutes. Jon started to rub her ass slowly. Margaery started to nibble on his ear gently as his hands moved up to her hips, She kissed and sucked his neck slowly repeatedly.

Their bodies were pressed closely together. That's when she started to feel his arousal. She felt his cock getting bigger every second. Jon moved his hands up to her breasts and massaged them gently through her dress. Margaery moved her hand down to his growing bulge and rubbed it up and down through his pants. Jon moved his mouth down to her neck while Margaery pulled her mouth away from his. Jon started to lavish her with small kisses then she felt the warmth of his tongue tracing her neck. He began to undress her slowly and her bridesmaid gown dropped onto the floor. He circled his hands around her and unhooked her black lacy bra as Margaery started to squeeze her hand harder on his swollen cock.

Jon slid her bra off and palmed her breasts, tugged on her nipples which made them more erect than they were before. He used his other hand and moved it down to her cunt and massaged it through her purple lacy underwear. He moved his lips down to her breasts and started to suck each nipple, taking one at a time into his mouth and Margaery felt his warm tongue twirling each one.

He quickly pulled his shirt off and tried to reach for his belt only to be stopped by Margaery. She unbuckled his belt in a hurry. Jon's smile got wider as she sank to her knees in front of him and licked her lips seductively. She tugged at the button and looked up as she unzipped his pants with her teeth. She then leaned forward and kissed his cock through his boxers.

Margaery slid her fingers into the waistband and slowly stripped away the barrier between her soft lips and his hard flesh. The immense size of his pulsing manhood made her mouth water.

Margery leaned in and kissed his spectacular stomach. She felt him tremble as she forced her naked tits to push against his hard length. She lightly nipped at his stomach with her teeth as she massaged him with her breasts.

Margaery began kissing her way down his stomach, following her fingertips to his hard cock. Jon gasped as she quickly flicked her tongue across the head. She kissed small trails down his length and back up again.

Looking up into his eyes, Margaery slowly ran her tongue from the base of his cock to all the way up. She swirled her tongue around the head before trailing back down and relished the way Jon trembled beneath her touch.

She stroked him slowly, enjoying the thickness in her hands for a few moments. She then leaned forward and licked a drop of pre-cum from the tip, drawing little circles with her tongue along his shaft. Jon wrapped his hands on top of her head and verbally commanded her to take him. Margaery looked up into his eyes as he guided his hard cock deep into her waiting mouth.

Jon held her head steady as he moved his hips back and forth, going deeper each time. She stroked her hands in rhythm with his hips. He growled as she began to suck him harder. Margaery moaned as he fucked her waiting mouth hard and fast.

Within a few minutes, his breath came shorter, harder and he was panting. Margaery knew he was getting close and squeezed her lips tighter around him as he continued to slide in and out of her greedy mouth.

Jon removed his cock from her mouth and began to stroke himself using his hands. A dozen stroke later, he came harder with a low growl. Margaery felt warm juice on her face and a few drops on her naked body and watched his cock pulsating and spurting more of his cum. Margaery used her discarded dress to clean herself and yelped in surprise when Jon lifted her off the ground over his strong shoulders and carried her to the bedroom, spanking her ass lightly all the way.

Jon dropped her on the bed and ripped her panties off. He climbed on the bed and ran his hand all the way from her feet to the cunt slowly, which sent shivers into her spine. He reached her hot wet cunt and massaged her lips gently inserting a finger between her slit and rubbing it back and forth. Margaery then moved his finger up to her clit and made him give a light rub over her clit.

He climbed up and started sucking feasting on her tits with his mouth, making her whimper in pleasure. Jon dipped his finger into her juices and ran his finger up to her clit, started to massage it in a circular motion, still sucking on her nipples. He removed his mouth and placed it over her mouth and they were kissing passionately. He ran his tongue down to her neck and across both nipples. He leaned his body back as he widened her legs, separating her lips using his fingers leaving her swollen clit visible. Margaery whimpered and mewl as he lowered his head and ran his mouth through her under thighs, inhaling her scent. Jon kissed on top of her sex, rubbing his short beard over her cunt and the soft skin just above. He placed his tongue on her clit and ran it in all ways leaving her moaning and wanting more.  
  
Jon slid his tongue down to the entrance and started pushing his tongue in and moving it in and out of her slit, still fucking her with his finger. Margery unable to be silent, moaned louder than she ever did before in her life as Jon's tongue and finger worked together on her cunt.

He took her juices from his finger and started to run it down to her ass slowly. He did it a couple times leaving her ass lubricated. He inserted a finger into her ass slowly and moved his tongue from her lips and began to fuck her with his masterful tongue,   
  
Margaery started to moan much louder, grinding her cunt on his face harder with every thrust of his tongue and finger. His finger slides in and out of her wet ass and his tongue penetrated her cunt faster. She moved her hands to her chest and reached her hardened nipples, pulling them and pinching them harder.

"Oh god, Jon, don't ever fucking stop", Margaery moaned as he continued to fuck her with his tongue and fingers, "oh god, I'm cumming!". Margaery's legs began to shake pretty bad and sensed she was close. She’s shut her eyes and bit down her lower lip hard enough now that she’s in danger of drawing blood. Her orgasm coursed through her hard and fast and the room has gone fuzzy, the darkness closing in before she realized that she has forgotten to breathe.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds and saw Jon crawling towards the drawer. He took out a condom and wrapped it around his now hardened cock and looked at her with a grin, her juices still dripping down on beard. Margaery quickly climbed up and met his lips for a hungry kiss, moaning in his mouth and tasting herself.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Jon grabbed her wrist hard and pushed her back down on the bed. He reached down the other wrist and held them tight in his hand, cuffing her with his own hand. Her hands were now above her head, the wrists pinned to the bed by his big, strong, muscular hand. He parted her thighs with his knees and lowered his cock towards her entrance.

He looked at with a feral look, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked her in his deep husky voice. Margery whimpered and nodded frantically. The smug bastard chuckled and slid his cock into her slowly, stretching her tight cunt, filling her up nicely like no man ever did and making her arch her back and scream. Margaery circled her legs around and took him into her. She closed her eyes as he fucked her slowly at a divine pace kissing her hard and running his free hand over her tits.

"Oh fuck yesssss!", Margaery breathed out, as Jon kissed her neck and tightened his grip on her wrists. He slowly increased his pace and started slamming into her, his cock hitting the spot that made her toes curly. Margaery met his thrusts equally and was moaning, whimpering and screaming for more. He pumped into her even harder, groaning hard after she bit his shoulders a bit hard. Their sweat was making their bodies slippery and his balls slapped against her ass. The sound of their lovemaking filled Jon's room and Margaery's eyes started to flutter without control.

"You are fucking beautiful!" he purred into her ear and bit her earlobe gently. Margaery responded by arching her back to get him deeper into me, his hard, deep thrusts increasing, his groaning getting deeper and rougher. He pounded into her raw and senseless for a few more minutes and turned her around. Jon entered her once again from behind right through her ass cheeks into her cunt.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, she screamed as Jon pounded into her mercilessly for several minutes.

"Come for me!" he said, slamming in and out of her dripping cunt, hitting her g-spot just right. His hand went down circle to where they were joined and began to rub her clit. He flicked and circled her clit and continued to pound into her hard from behind. Margaery couldn't help but oblige and saw stars when she came harder than the last time, her cunt squeezing around his hard cock. A few more thrusts, he found his release as well inside his condom.

He collapsed on the bed next to her after depositing his loaded condom in the bin. Margaery was completely spent, her cunt sore, but in a wonderful way.  
  
"That was fun", he said pulling her to his chest, resting his hands on her ass.

“How long you are gonna stay?”, she panted on his chest taking his nipple into her mouth and sucking it.

Jon chuckled, “I'm moving here in a couple of weeks”. Margaery looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “I accepted an offer from the Castle Black medical center for the surgical residency program”, he said after noticing her questioning look.

Margaery grinned brightly and kissed him full on his sinful lips thinking about the fun she and Jon gonna have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
